The Dragon and His Witch
by wildkayt380
Summary: Always a hiding in the shadows, and usually hunted down for his freaky appearance, Yuesi finds himself in The forest of Lost Secerts. A forest that goes so far into protecting its only secret. What will be the outcome of his adventure as he finds the secret that forest so desperately hides? (A/N:PLS ENJOY AND REVIEW)
1. CHAPTER 1

"After him" yelled one of the men, as he shot the creature in the arm, "we mustn't left him get away!" The creature was running away from the group of men with guns, pushing crates and carts down as he ran through the town. "Cut him out," bellowed one of the man, as the creature turn into an ally. One of the men turn into the very ally, only to find nothing there. ' _Plop_ ' something drop on the man's' head, causing him look up and what he saw shaken him. The creature was in the sky, flapping his wings as it looking down at the man with his amber eyes, said _'make a move I dare you'_. The man who was looking up, fainted after seeing it's amber eyes. "All I wanted was food, not a full out beast hunt," said the said creature as he flies away into the safeness of the forest. "He got away," said a young chubby man. " Don't worry It'll show us what I always wanted." said a tall man laughing with an evil hint in his eyes.

 _Deep in the forest, where the said creature is getting by, lies a secrets that the said forest desperately hides. This where our story begins._

 _'SPLASH_ ' the water ripples through the forests' lake, was the creature cleaning his wounds.. "They just had to use guns," mutter the creature as he wraps his wounds with stands of his shirt. The shadows started to disappear, as the moon made her appearance, leaving a figure of that of a man in her clearness. He was tall, muscular, crab-shaped black hair with yellow highlights, and now cobalt blue eyes that shines with intelligent and mischief. He has yellow jagged line going down his left side of his face; but what really shines out was white sparkling, blue dusty wings, sticking out from his back. He also has white and blue pointy ears, and a long elegant white tail. This was the said creature who just escaped him death. "The things I do to live the next day" He hiss as his wounds starts to sting. As he was leaving the lake, he heard a voice, _"keep going that way and what you will find, is the secret we lay"_ ; then the wind suddenly change her direction, pushing the young man onto a path; leading him to his fated destiny that waits before him.

 _Run Yusei, RUN! as a women voice screams at the little dragon. Little Yusei, crying, runs off leaving the burning village." KEEP RUNNING, DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE", as Yusei ran the woman screams dies into silence. Yusei runs into an ally crying, "it's all my fault"..."It's all my fault."_ Yusei sats up fast as his dream took him to his past. Calming down, he looks at his surrounding and seeing that it's morning. " I'm musta of fell asleep," he said, looking up in the sky. Sighing he says"okay no more wasting daylight." and with that he starts of on his journey to where the wind and vines leads him.

As Yusei walks to the deep part of the forest, he keeps feeling that he being watched from the distance. " Do ya see him sis?" " Do ya?" said a young shadow. "YES!"," now please be quiet, we're supposed to watch him," said a female voice as another shadow appear from the first." Do ya think he the one," said the first shadow. The female nodded and she and the other shadow disappear, as Yusei stepped into the deepest part.

Yusei was now pretty sure he was being followed, he keeps on hearing shh whispered and shadows all round him, jumping from one place to another. The young dragon had enough with the mysterious shadows circling him as he walks; so with a whip of his tail he grab one of the shadow, only to find a young boy with green hair in a ponytail and olives green eyes." HEY!" the boy yelled," "please put me down." Yusei took the boy from his tail to his arms and grab the other shadow, who happen to look like the boy, but her hair was pulled back into pigtails. The girl knew that it was pointless to fight and told her the boy to shut up. Yusei look at the kids, and sighed' _twins, great'._ He then put them down and asks who they are. The girl introduce herself as Ruka, and her brother Rua.

"Now that you introduce yourselves, can you answer on what are you?" Yusei asked that question, since he saw little wings on their backs. Ruka answered," we're fairies."" We help the forest grow" shouted Rua as he added on to the question." Wait?, are you the guys that been pushing me in the same direction?" Yusei asked somewhat surprise. The twins looked at each other, then back at him and said, "no, why?' Yusei groaned as he was tired of these surprises. "Great I'm alone with twins" The twins looked up and shook their heads " we aren't the only ones" Yusei looked surprised and asked who else is here. Rua smiled brightly as he said the other's name " Aki!" "The Rose Witch, Aki."

All of a sudden a screamed was heard, the earth started to shake as bunch of trees fell onto the cold hard ground. "Aki!" Rua and Ruka scream as they dash off, "come on now" Ruka said as she drags our dragon. ' _What did I do to get drag into this_ ' was the last thought of Yusei had before he disappeared, deeper into the woods.


	2. CHAPTER 2

_All of a sudden a screamed was heard, the earth started to shake as bunch of trees fell onto the cold hard ground. "Aki!" Rua and Ruka scream as they dash off, "come on now" Ruka said as she drags our dragon. 'What did I do to get drag into this' was the last thought of Yusei had before he disappeared, deeper into the woods._

Yusei was tried to keep up with the twins, but was sidetracked by the plants and trees as their looked like they were dying slowly. "Those poor trees." Yusei muttered as he glazed at them with a pity expression. Yusei looked up a head and saw a beautiful sight: a beautiful rose garden that looks like it runs a couple miles, surrounding a little wooden brown cottage, animals everywhere playing. "Wow!" Whisper Yusei as he took in the site, but it was cut short when another termer came. The animals scurried in the safety of the woods as the ground shook with all of its might. A woman's scream came right behind the cottage, followed total silence afterwards. Yusei ran to the scream and saw the twins holding a women with short burgundy and long bangs. Yusei went to the twins and looked at her. The burgundy women had a metal choker around her neck with a emerald gem, it looks like it was sending electric shock toward her. Yusei used his claws as he damage the shocker, ripping it off of her. Ruka and Rua smiled as of relief that the choker was off and give our dragon a hug as their cried. " Thank you Yusei!" " your welcome now I'm guessing this is Aki right?" Question Yusei. The twins nodded, "Okay lets help her into the cottage and you two explain ok?' The twins smile and help Yusei put Aki inside.

 _~Later on that day~_

Yusei went to check up on Aki, as she rested upstairs. Yusei took a good look at her this time. Pale skin, tall lean but curvy body, and a big chest. Yusei blushed as he remember seeing it as he was carrying her, and a red tattoo of three lines shipping into a triangle on her left side of her chest.( **A/N: Look up Raven Cycle to get a better picture** ) Yusei couldn't help but thinks she's beautiful. Aki moan as she open her eyes, Yusei looked over and saw amber eyes of intelligent and wisdom. They stared at each other as Aki's eyes were setting in. "...Can I...help you?" Aki weakly mutter, Yusei smiled and shook his head " No but you still need more rest" He told her. Aki nodded and slowly closed her eyes of fire. Yusei came back down stair and took the twins that she's okay. The twins let out a sigh of relief and sat down on the vine couch. "Okay I'll make you guys dinner if you can explain what just happened deal?" Yusei asked. Rua answer with a wide grin and growling stomach. "Okay that does it." Yusei said as he walked into the kitchen.

As the they sat down to eat, Yusei was looking around the room. He saw a picture of Aki and the twins, sitting on a swing bench, surrounded by roses. Another with the twins, smiling with other spirits around them, and another with just Aki smiling as she poses with the roses. " I'm guessing Aki really loves roses?" Yusei asked to the now done eating twins. "Yep, Aki loves her roses, she the one who planted the roses around here." Ruka answered. "Wow" "I know right!" Scream Rua as food flew right out his month. Ruka signed, brought out a book, and hit her brother," Rua learn your manners!", " Sorry ruka" Yusei just shaked his head and chuckled. Yusei had a thought hit him "but why roses?" " Aki have been helping the forest, by giving it energy. That why there is a lot of roses around, roses have a high energy level that can help the forest grow." Ruka explain. " So how long has she been doing this?" Yusei wondered. " Aki been here before us, she picked us up after we were abandoned. So I think maybe 8 years." Rua also answer as he felted left out. " 8 years huh." Yusei muttered. " So what's with the termers then if she was supposed helping the forest?" Yusei question. " It because of someone trying to kill the forest by their own dirty greed." A women voice answered with a dark tone. Yusei and the twins looked behind to see Aki walking down the stairs. "AKI" screamed the twins as they run toward her, and hug her wrist. Aki smiled and rubbed the twins hair. " Dirty greed?'" Yusei asked bewildered. " Yes, people wants what the forest is hiding, so they are either cutting, burning, or draining the forest to search for it. By draining the forests energy, they are also taking my life force." explained Aki. " So are you going to be okay?" Everyone asked her. "Yes, I just needed rest." Aki said while smiling gently." Now what's for dinner?"

As the sun began to set, the twins were outside playing with the other sprites. Aki and Yusei sat on the porch and watched from the swing. "You have a lot of your mind right" Aki asked the quiet dragon. " It's just alot a things happened today" Yusei answered " I know, speak your mind dragon" Aki spoke back. " Why do you think people are after what the forest is hiding?" Aki readjusted herself and with a soft tone spoked " There is a story…. an old-fork tell that ...explained it. A while ago, there was two men who were the bestest of friends. Always doing stuff together, but that changed as one of the friend felled in loved. The one who felled in love was called Hideo, the other was stephan. Hideo was seeing a forest sprite, and she was beautiful. Stephan followed one night, seeing that Hideo was disappearing a lot. When he saw Hideo with the sprite, who grew jealous and angry that Hideo gotten what he wanted in life. He waited till Hideo leaving, he too wanted to hold the sprites heart. She rejected him for Hideo and he wanted then wanted to prove to her that he's better than Hideo. One night after a year he saw hideo go into the forest, he followed him for the last time…..He saw Hideo proposing to a pregnant sprite and his angry grew more…. He went away to his house and sat on his bed… Agonizing himself into insanity. He snap. Hideo was talking to his new found wife about their future. Stephan came into view.. Hideo saw him and left the sprite by the tree where she stared at the two men. Hideo gotten enough closer to see his friend in distressed. Asking him if he was alright, Stephan shook his head no and plunge a knife into his friend's' chest. Hideo fallen onto the ground and looked at his friend. He saw his friend's face all distraught but kept a smile just for him to see. Hideo died after bleeding out on the ground. Stephan looked over to see the sprite was gone, and with a last shout " I WILL FIND YOU SWEETHEART!"

Time passes but the forest grew weaker, the beautiful sprite slowly died by her sadness and a broken heart. The child, what left of the two being, was alone, thinking why life was so cruel. The forest was all what she has left from her family. The child cried every night wanting to be loved and cared for, she prayed and prayed until a blessing finally came. The forest came with its vines and took the child as her own. The child was taught magic, grace, and smarts, until the child was ready to take care of the the forest precious secret is. The child growed up with the forests' blessing and gifts and still here protecting its secret." Aki finishes the old story as yusei stares as her. " why would you tell me a story like that?" the young dragon asked. " It's because I trusted you with the life of the forest" answered Aki. Yusei looked back at Aki with a surprised looked, nobody has ever trusted him. " Thank you said Yusei with a soft tone. Aki smiled as she looked at the now starry night sky. " That child... where is the child at now?" Yusei asked Aki. Aki started to chuckled, and help Yusei up. " Let me introduce myself formally" Aki said as Yusei give her a confused look. " My name is Akiza Rosella Amelia Izinski, and I'm the child that the forest precious secret." Akiza spoke with eyes that swirl with knowledge and great powers.

 **There you go guys new updated chapters that I took hours to finish. PLS LEAVE A REVIEW TO SEEK IF THIS VERISON IS BETTER! I'm now working on the 3 chapter I'll have that up in 2 days by now at the least. The most will be a 4days and that is a time limit for me to be working on this story and try to finish it before September comes.**

 **\- Kayt out**


	3. Notice

Dear Dragon and his witch readers,

I'm going to restart/re write the chapters. I feel that I rushed on all of them and I wanna make this story readable and to read smoothly.

I going to start on chapter one today and try to update it in 2 days. Sorry about the long wait and I am finally done with everything so I'll start.

Love,

The Author- Wildkayt380

P.S the beauty and the beast story will be renewed too.


	4. Chapter 3

_~LAST TIME ON THE DRAGON AND HIS WITCH~_

 _" Let me introduce myself formally" Aki said as Yusei give her a confused look. " My name is Akiza Rosella Amelia Izinski, and I'm the child that the forest protects." Akiza spoke with eyes that swirl with knowledge._

Yusei groaned as he stirred from his slumber. He yawned big with his pearly fang gleaming, and stretch. He got up and went downstairs to the smell of pancakes and coffee. "Oh, look who finally woke up." Aki said while setting the food out. Yusei nodded, still half-asleep at the time. He sat down with Aki and started their morning. It been a month since Yusei met the twins and Aki and started living here with Aki. It was nice to have someone who doesn't have a urge to kill him. "Yusei go take a flight, it's been awhile since you stretch your wings last" Aki ordered him. Yusei nodded" I'll take up on your offer." After helping Aki with her chores; he stepped outside and open his wings, and took off. His wings were sparkling as he flew through the sky, feeling the wind throughout his body. He flew toward the lake that he was first introduced to the twins. Folding his wings to an angle, he cannonball into the lake. He resurfaced and laid on the banks, soaking up the sun.

After what seem like an hour or two. He got out and drying his clothes with his flames. " Hello boy" Yusei turn quickly to see a man looming over him. Yusei fluffed his wings and made his ears fold back, showing the man to not try anything." Calm down boy, I just want to talk that all" The man stepped out of the shadow to revealed himself as an old man. Yusei feeling regret about threatening the old man and went back into his normal self." Hello sorry for my rudeness" Yusei answered back "It's fine young man or should I said young dragon" the old man chuckled. Yusei followed along and ask him to sit next to him. The old man accepted and sat down with our young dragon. They talked for a long time. The old man told stories about his life. He told him a story about how he fell in love with a woman who was not to be touched by man, and how she and he fell in love; however, she died by his touch. The old man started to tear up and Yusei rub his back for support. The old man smiled at this dragons' kindness. "What your name my scaly friend?" " my name is Yusei, and your my elderly friend?" "My name is Sayer just Sayer" The sun began to set as Yusei bided a farewell to his new friend as he started his way home. The old man stay behind chuckling darkly as he change his form. His appearance change to a young man with auburn hair the did a swirl, His eyes became much sharper and with a vile hint of green. He watched out dragon and called out for his staff. He chanted the lake since the young dragon said he liked to bathe here. "Now Yusei, Only I can be with here." He as he started his dark chuckle.

" I'm home" bellowed Yusei as he walked into the house. He smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen and followed the smell. He saw Aki cooking something, minding her business, not noticing Yusei. Yusei smirk, feeling a little bold, came right behind her and grabbed her wrist. Aki shriek and turn around to fast, tipping Yusei and herself on to the floor. She looked at her attacker " Yusei! You don't want to reckon with me!" said glared at Yusei; however Yusei was a bit sidetracked at the moment, not hearing her rants at all. He was to busy feeling the her bouncing breast on him. Yusei gulp as he tried to put his "clean" thoughts away, so he looked around to tried to focus on something else. His eyes landed on her face and subconsciously smiled. Aki finally noticed this and gotten embarrassed. Yusei feeling a little bold and with butterflies in his stomach, cupped her cheek and rub it. Aki stiffen, not use to this kind of affection. As Yusei started to lean in, Aki's mind had a click. " MY DINNER" and she got off of Yusei and ran to her oven. Yusei gotten up, feeling mid disappointment and embarrassed. He sigh "One day Yusei, One day" he then gotten the plates out for him and the others. Aki, on the other hand, was more disappointed than he was. She wasn't used to that affection. She heard stories about that kind of affection from the forest, and she too wanted that kind of experience. She looked back at our young dragon and smiled as he continue set the dinner table. "I'll wait until you make the first move" She thought as she called for twins from the yard.


End file.
